Two Lovers
by aD1990
Summary: Doc and Kate share a passionate and tender moment celebrating a reconciliation. Beware, this is M.


A new story about Doc. Watch out, this is a M story (you've been warned). Hope you'll like it. As always, be kind to review once you've been kind enough to take the time to read me.

I don't own the characters, of course. :)

He moaned, eyes closed in pure delight. Her hand was still laying on his shaft, which felt so pleasant to him. He had forgotten everything else. All he was thinking about right now was the tender moment they had shared. He was out of breath and his mouth was open, sucking in air with a certain difficulty.

"My sweet love..." she whispered softly, caressing his thigh and cheek. "I've missed you."

"So have I," he answered, opening his eyes to look at her beautiful face. "Don't ever leave again, darlin', it's too difficult to bear..."

"For me too, Doc..." she said tenderly in his hear, softly touching his genitals, reviving him. He gasped and smiled, reaching for her hand.

"We're not gonna spend all day in bed, darlin', are we?" he chuckled, his head laying in the soft pillows. Her naked body was resting against his side, her legs intertwined in his. They were both so very young, and in love. A love which wasn't always existent, but quite real sometimes. Their common argues didn't mean they would never get back together. Yes, sometimes, he had to pull up with her, but her presence was comforting most of the time, and he cared about her a lot. Yes, his nature and illness were sometimes difficult to cope with, but he also knew how to be elegant, humorous, loving, and tender. And he was so handsome...

"Oh, yes, we are, Doc. We have so many days -or should I say nights- to make up for...!" she said, caressing him. God, she knew how to please him, that was certain. She always had her hands on the right spots and the rights words to whisper to his ear.

He smiled and rolled over her, getting ready to penetrate her. Their eyes locked and they both smiled as he entered her slowly, feeling her wet and most intimate parts. She could feel his well developed organ inside her. John Henry motioned his young, yet ravaged and sick body inside her. The scenery was beautiful. They were one now, their slender and magnificent bodies dancing together at a same pace. Their eyes were now tightly shut and his head was backwards in pleasure. His hands feeling her gorgeous shapes, her luscious breasts, her thin belly, her dashing hair, her hand massaging his butts and back as he fastened the pace. Their breathings got louder and faster. They were both close to come. With a last thrust inside her, he let out a loud moan, and so did she. They had just come together. Exhausted, he laid down on her body, his head above her right breast. With his left hand, he caressed her left breast, trying to catch back his breath.

"I love it, when we come together, Doc..." Kate said, caressing her lover's hair.

He didn't respond, eyes closed, enjoying once more the pleasureful moment they had just experienced. "Gosh... If there was anything I'd be willin' to perform all day long, it'd be the love makin'!" he finally slurred.

"So would I, hun, so would I..."

He got up, reached for the whiskey bottle and poured himself a drink which he drowned within seconds. His throat and lungs were sore and he wanted to finally silence the ever present pain.

"Maybe you should come back in bed, Doc..." Kate told him, eager.

"Kate, darlin', I can't keep up right now..." he slurred, still out of breath and slightly embarrassed for not being able to keep on satisfying his woman.

"I'm not so sure he would agree with you..." she teased, staring at Doc's erected penis.

The young man looked at his crotch and understood Kate's meaning. With a dazzling smile at her, he began to get dressed. Naked, she got to him, putting her graceful arms around his neck. "You're so cute, my love..." she whispered in his hear. He turned around to face her. She was beautiful. Her green eyes, her pink and full lips... He kissed her tenderly.

Once he had adjusted his pants, Doc felt uncomfortable in them, since his shaft was still hard, but he hadn't the strength to make love to Kate once more. His sickened lungs kept him from it. At barely twenty height years old, John Henry Holliday had lost his endurance and felt as tired and weak as any old timer of ninety years old. Damn that consumption, he thought with melancholia. This was a thing he had not wished but that fate had put upon him. And there was nothing he could do to get rid of this curse. It was something he had to bear, to leave with. And he knew it would not be a long life.

"It's sunny outside, love," Kate said, dragging him out of his reverie. "Spring's here. It will be warm again. Finally." They had endured a particularly cold and wet winter and some warmth would be most welcome.

"Then what do you say we go out and have us a little stroll, darlin'?" John Henry asked, delighted of the promised sun.

The proposition enlightened Kate's face who immediately turned to face his man. "A stroll? With me?"

He nodded with a smile and a cough. "Why don't you get dressed so we can go, darlin'?"

She did as he told, and they left the room hand in hand.


End file.
